oliver_duckfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald
Donald and Douglas are blue engines who work on the Western area of the NWR and are number 9 and 10. History Donald and Douglas were built by John F. McIntosh at the St. Rollox Railway Works in Springburn, Glasgow, Scotland and worked on the Caledonian Railway in Scotland, a large network that extended along the country's east coast as well as the central and south-western regions. Despite being limited to Caledonian metals, they appeared to have a familiarity with other railways, as they were familiar with the locomotives and livery of the Highland Railway. Giving long and stalwart service, Donald and Douglas eventually became 57646 and 57647 on the Scottish Region of British Railways. In 1959 Sir Topham Hatt needed a goods engine and by his request, BR decided to transfer 57646 (Donald) and 57647(Douglas) to Sodor. To Sir Topham Hatt's surprise though, two engines arrived. Donald's twin Douglas (57647) could not stand The Fat Controller was unaware of Douglas' motive and threatened the two that whichever engine he found out to be the stowaway would be sent home. Both engines resolved to give outstanding service so that Hatt would want to keep both of them. This plan quickly went to pieces, however, after Douglas accidentally shunted Thomas' special coach, into a siding at Tidmouth, causing a great deal of fury for the passengers. Things were more complicated when Donald crashed into a signalbox at Tidmouth and Douglas accidentally destroyed the Spiteful Brakevan. Despite all this grief, the twins' professionalism, competency, strong work etc, and personable natures had begun to win them support, particularly when they demonstrated an aptitude for snowplough work that they had learned in Scotland. After rescuing Henry from just such a snowy ordeal, the other engines came over to Donald and Douglas' side which ultimately led to the engines of Sodor taking industrial action. After a suggestion by Edward, and being pushed into it by Gordon, Percy was presented to the Fat Controller as a deputation, arguing the twins' case on their behalf and pleading that, if sent away, they would be scrapped. Hatt's reaction to this was mixed - though he did not approve or appreciate them trying to interfere with his decision-making, he understood the engines' feelings upon the matters of saving steam engines and scrapping in general. In the end, Percy's statement and the twins' excellent performance was enough for Hatt to take pity on the twins and keep both. He demonstrated this intent with an offer of a fresh coat of paint for both engines, as well as giving them both nameplates to avoid any more confusion. By their request they were painted NWR blue, in honour of their Caledonian heritage. In 1967, Douglas helped saved Oliver, Isabel and Toad from the prospect of scrap. The Fat Controller soon found out and arranged for the three to be repaired and painted in Great Western colours. Toad decided to be Douglas' brakevan as a show of thanks. Since then, the twins have, by all accounts, "transformed" goods traffic on the main line. Such is their versatility that they regularly see service on the Little Western and Edward's Branch Lines, as well as duties as station-pilots at Tidmouth. A turntable has been provided for them at Arlesburgh, although briefly decommissioned after Oliver was pushed into it by some trucks. After Donald teased Duck about his "quacking", Duck's crew got a humorous payback by slipping a small duckling into Donald's tender. When discovered, the duckling became friends with Donald and his crew, and eventually settled down at Haultraugh, where a small pond was nearby. She was named Dilly by the stationmaster, but she is known to everyone else as Donald's duck. Such a demanding work-load has begun to tax them, however, and in 1993 the Fat Controller borrowed a navy saddletank named Wilbert from the Dean Forest Railway to deputize for them on the Arlesburgh branch, with the intention of obtaining another engine of Wilbert's class to permanently fill that role. Sir Topham Hatt soon after bought Barry, who was restored from being left in Barry scrap yard for many years. The twins have also got in trouble for his strong dislike of most diesels, like after telling Oliver how bad Bear and Daisy where, Oliver made a plan to embarrassed Douglas by having the diesels pull him into the big meeting. When Douglas tried to play smart by telling Duck how bad the flatbeds could be, he was proven wrong by discovering that he had taken a load back that night. later however he was proven wrong when Duck derailed with them, but then derailed himself after trying to rescue him. The Twin's Personality Donald and Douglas are outspoken engines who are not afraid of speaking there mind. This often leads to an abrasive appearance from on lookers, but they only mean good by it. They are the first to speak their mind in matters they feel strong about, this often leads to down fall. Douglas is more out spoken then Donald, some times Donald may reserve his views when Douglas spouts them out. But the twins will always stick up for a friend in need and will do what they can to help. They also love to make plots and scheme, as most engines do. Tales of the North Western Railway The twins have made many cameos, and major appearances in Episode 1 and 10. In episode 1 he warned Oliver about diesels, and told him how bad they are. Oliver not believing this talked to the engines himself, and found they were nice. Together they made a plot to have Douglas saved by Daisy and Bear, and have him disgraced. In episode 10 Douglas warned Duck about flatbeds, and then had himself proven wrong. Later Duck tried to show off and derailed at The Bend, but when Douglas came with the breakdown train and derailed on broken track himself. Review The Donald and Douglas review was one of the first, and one of the worst. Model Ted has two sets of Donald and Douglas, one in 1994, and one in 2003. The 2003 are painted blue and he is widely know for being the only TWR user to make a blue Donald and Douglas. Voice Acting He is voice acted by Malerdfan62 Gallery asdasd.JPG asdsa.JPG dadsasd.JPG donald and doulgas.JPG Donald DOuglas and Barry.JPG ffd.JPG sdafsadf.JPG safdsdfa.JPG Pdjasod;ji.JPG Aiduhasdpoj.JPG New coat of paint Category:NWR Category:Engine Category:Tender Engines Category:Brendam Branch Category:Arlsburgh Branch Category:Main Line